


[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（2)

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu/ Boyang Jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: ※趁着有周末写文QAQ※下周开始我就是个只拥有学习的人，也不知道什么时候可以再发文※激情探案下篇开启，先把恋爱谈一谈？





	[YT]恋爱和工作可兼得（2)

**Author's Note:**

> ※趁着有周末写文QAQ
> 
> ※下周开始我就是个只拥有学习的人，也不知道什么时候可以再发文
> 
> ※激情探案下篇开启，先把恋爱谈一谈？

4.

 

夏末秋初，天气正是变幻无常的时候。金博洋穿着一身橙黄色制服，骑着小车，迎着下午带着暖意的风，一边开车，一边把耳朵竖的笔直，听着路边警报器的动静。

 

“叮！”传来一声响声，金博洋迅速下车，飞快的找到车的位置，蹦着贴上罚单。“这是第一张。”他在心里默默想着，还用手握拳给自己打了个气。

 

“叮！”

 

“叮！”

 

“叮！”

 

一下午金博洋都听着警报器的声音然后飞似的贴罚单。从热浪涛涛的下午到冷风阵阵的夜晚，他终于在下班前收齐200张罚单了。呼，又是一阵风吹过，金博洋在车上打了好几个喷嚏，不禁在心里感叹：这儿的昼夜温差可真大啊。金博洋裹紧身上的衣服准备下车买杯热牛奶，太冷了，迷迷糊糊的刚走没几步，后边儿“叮！”的一声，开了一天罚单的金博洋条件反射的转过去开罚单，一贴，是自己的车。他有些苦涩的贴上罚单：201张，今天还真是收获满满呵，他想。

 

想着转身就走进一家店里，本来应该暖气十足的店却传来一股冷气，金博洋揉揉眼睛，看到的是一家大型动物的冰淇淋店，他走错了，顾客的队伍拍的长长的却许久不动，再看，前面有个一大一小的身影，好像是两只狐狸。走错了店铺的金博洋又盯了好久。他听见那个大的狐狸说：

 

“您好，请问可以卖给我一只雪糕吗？”

 

大象店员没有理会，指指旁边的牌子：本店只对大型动物出售食物。

 

那只狐狸没有放弃，晓之以情，动之以理的用潸然泪下的语气对小狐狸说：“哦，真是对不起我亲爱的儿子，看来我今天不能满足你的生日愿望了，真是抱歉。”小狐狸也很难过似的低低抽泣起来。站在角落的金博洋被这情景感动地不行，内心一阵触动。但店员和顾客没有这么觉得，有些顾客甚至还发出不耐烦的声音，大象店员卷着鼻子将东西撒在冰淇淋上，他刚刚在擦鼻涕。这样的场景，一大一小的狐狸俩准备离开了，金博洋正义感瞬间爆棚，一个箭步冲上去，大声说：

 

“先生您好！请问您为什么不卖给他们？有什么法律上有明文规定吗？没有吧？你刚刚做冰淇淋没有达到卫生标准和歧视动物的行为我作为一名警察完全可以上报消费者协会让他们来审查此事！”说着把钱拍在台前“不用找了！”

 

“叮铃”冰淇淋店的门被推开，金博洋和那只狐狸一前一后的出来了，那只大狐狸微笑着像金博洋道谢，金博洋看着对方，忍不住想：明明是一只狐狸，怎么长得这样眉清目秀啊，挺好看……金博洋想着想着就神游外太空了，直到对方在他面前挥挥手：

 

“警官，您好？请问你怎么了？”

 

金博洋尴尬的摸摸鼻子：“啊，没事，你的声音真好听哈哈，我叫金博洋，你好你好。”说着就伸出手去，狐狸迟疑了一下握住金博洋的手说：

 

“谢谢夸奖，博洋先生。我叫羽生结弦，您好。非常感谢  
您的帮助，不过我们恐怕不能在这聊天了，因为现在我得和我的孩子回家了，他妈妈会担心的，谢谢你今天的帮助，圆了我孩子的小小梦想。”说完很绅士的向他道别。金博洋笑着看对方离开，他看着背影，内心倏地有些失落：啊，这么好的人有家室了啊，真是可惜呢……等等！我可惜什么？！真是，走了走了！想着想着突然觉得有点不对劲的金博洋抓着耳朵回到车上，逃似的开车走了。

 

金博洋走后，本应“和儿子回去的羽生”又出现在原地，他看着金博洋消失在转角，目光琢磨不定，旁边的小狐狸拿着那根巨大的冰棍，脸上的表情是厌烦，开口是粗犷的嗓音：“死条子还挺爱多管闲事，走吧，羽生先生。”

 

在一旁面色凝重的羽生结弦收起表情，跟着那只小狐狸走了。他们走到一个小巷里，悄咪咪的把冰棍藏好。又在第二天日头最毒的时候出现在小巷里，他们把冰棍在太阳底下融成水，装进桶里，又将冰棍棒子削成小小一条。把这些东西放进车里，运进寒冷的冰川镇。在一个没人的雪地前停下，小狐狸在前面踩着脚印，羽生在后面倒水和放棒子。寒风呼啸而过，地上的小脚印变成了造型可爱的迷你冰棍。羽生收好东西，又往小动物所在的片区去了。

 

到了片区，东西摆好，俨然一个可爱的小雪糕摊。羽生结弦靠在旁边，等着即将下班的小动物们。“叮咚!"大门开了，他们开始叫卖，刚下班渴的不行的小动物们一下就上前一抢而空。小狐狸在前面收着钱，羽生在后面将吃过的冰棍棒收好。这一幕被巡逻的金博洋看在眼里，小兔子看着昨天刚认识的绅士狐狸先生，脸上是藏不住的喜悦，刚想上前打招呼却发现事情有些不对劲，他没有上前，在后面悄悄看完了全程。和昨天一样的冰棍，收起来的冰棍棒.....…这……非法生产食品无证经营……再想到昨天，一股怒气升了上来，那是个骗局！兔子警官表情不善的就想冲出去质问对方为什么。却被理智止步：我去干什么？才认识不超过一小时，怎么说都是我傻被骗啊……

 

想着就止住了步伐，靠在墙边，耳朵又要垂到地上了，表情拧巴的看着羽生结弦和那只小狐狸把冰棍棒子收好又不知道去哪。透过自己垂下来的耳朵看过去，金博洋觉得，那只小狐狸有点眼熟，在哪见过呢？不是在那个冰淇淋店，是在哪呢？记忆迅速回放，是招待大厅墙上的通缉犯！那只小狐狸！金博洋心里一惊，羽生先生和那只小狐狸在一起是说明他也在犯罪吗？！心里失落的感觉越来越强了，金博洋这下没法自我安慰了，他咬咬牙，悄悄跟在他们身后，看着他们到了一片小动物的施工场地，羽生结弦下车，把冰棍棒子拿出来，放到土拨鼠工头面前，说：

 

“这是给你们的建材。”

 

土拨鼠看着红红的木头有些奇怪：“这怎么是红色的？”

 

羽生结弦笑笑说：“这是红木，好着呢。”

 

土拨鼠虽然有些疑惑，但还是给了钱收下了。回到车前，小狐狸没和羽生结弦说几句话，收了钱就一溜烟开车走了，羽生结弦自己留在原地许久不动，金博洋藏在后边看着，他心里又气又恼，就差跺脚了，前面的羽生结弦突然开口了：“小兔子，你出来吧，我看见你了，博洋。

 

金博洋惊讶的往四周看看，不是在叫和自己同物种同姓名的人，就是在叫他。金博洋经过内心一番纠结，抓紧兜里的录音笔，一咬牙，就出去了，表情故作冷漠与凶狠：“你怎么知道我在这？！不对，你为什么做这些？！这是违法的！羽生先生！”

 

羽生结弦看着小兔子故作凶狠还是透露着可爱气息的表情，忽然就笑了，说了句没相干的话：“你不适合当警官，你太可爱了，镇不住那些罪犯的。”

 

金博洋一听对方那个扯不着边际的话，心里的火更大了：“我，我很凶的！你还没有回答我的问题！”

 

羽生结弦还是笑着，慢慢向金博洋那里走来，指指后边：“警车太显眼了，关于犯罪这个问题，我一没有违法制造食品，而没有无证摊贩，哪违法犯罪了？”一席话说完，羽生结弦已经到金博洋跟前了，隔着一个头的距离，金博洋仰着头看对方：

 

“我，我有证据！你抵赖不了的！”说着就想摸口袋里的录音笔给对方看，羽生结弦却俯下身，温热的呼吸在金博洋耳边，声音低低的：“你说的是不是这个录音笔呀？小兔子警官？”说完就拿出一个录音笔在金博洋面前晃晃。

 

金博洋刚刚因为羽生结弦在他耳边说话而红的脸，现在更红了，他咬着牙：“你……你真的是太过分了！还给我！”

 

羽生结弦不理会金博洋，拿着录音笔自己就走了，金博洋愤愤的跟在后面，企图把东西抢回来，却怎么也拿不到，到一个转角的时候，羽生结弦突然回头：“博洋再见了，我们还会见面的。”说完就隐进转角，不见了。金博洋四处找不到人，更气了：“谁要和你见面？！我才不要和你这个大骗子再见面！！你等着！我会把你逮捕归案的！！”

 

5.

 

金博洋开着车全身上下罩着一股“我现在很生气，不要理我，谁理我我给谁开一百张罚单”的气息。到一个路口等红灯时，一个影子飞快窜过，紧接着一只胖胖的浣熊就冒着被开一百张罚单的风险结结巴巴的说：“警官！帮帮我！我的我的东西被人抢了！”

 

金博洋一听，刚刚的愤怒与烦恼立马抛之脑后，先抓小偷要紧！在红灯最后几秒，加速追上前，小偷跑的很快，在知道有警察在追自己的时候还专门挑车子不能过的地方过，金博洋只好放弃开车追人，下车跑着追，场景迅速变换，他追到城市的边界线，那边是小型动物生活片区，小偷凭着自己瘦小的身躯，把偷来的东西往墙上一扔，自己往地下一钻，完美接住东西，还转头给金博洋一个嘲讽的表情。金博洋更气了，连蹦带爬的进了城。平常被人说小小的金博洋在这里成了巨人，他边躲着脚下的小车边追小偷。小偷完全没有保护城镇人民的意识，还时不时将那些楼房推到，金博洋一边防着脚下，一边把小偷弄倒的东西扶起来，一来二去，速度慢了很多，眼看就要追不上了，小偷看着金博洋已经要追不上了，又随手推了一个大型的甜甜圈雕塑，推完转身就跑。

 

另一边的购物步行街上，几只小小的鼹鼠小姐拿着购物袋出来了，其中打扮的最精致的小姐说：“这里的甜品不错，我觉得可以在我的婚礼上请他们。”她们笑着讨论着，却没有注意到后方的危险，甜甜圈，要滚过来了。金博洋这下没法追小偷了，连忙追上前把甜甜圈截下来，兔子警官抱着巨大的甜甜圈朝鼹鼠小姐们抱歉的笑道：“真是抱歉小姐们，打扰到你们愉快的购物了。”

 

小姐们后知后觉才知道自己逃过了一场大难，捂着胸口向金博洋道谢，金博洋笑着说没事然后就抱着甜甜圈走了，小偷还没有出去，他被脚下的车流控制住步伐了，金博洋瞄准时机把手里的甜甜圈往前一甩，正中目标，小偷被锁在甜甜圈里动弹不得，金博洋跑过去踩着甜甜圈说：“先生，你被捕了。”

 

小姐们后知后觉才知道自己逃过了一场大难，捂着胸口向金博洋道谢，金博洋笑着说没事然后就抱着甜甜圈走了，小偷还没有出去，他被脚下的车流控制住步伐了，金博洋瞄准时机把手里的甜甜圈往前一甩，正中目标，小偷被锁在甜甜圈里动弹不得，金博洋跑过去踩着甜甜圈说：“先生，你被捕了。”

 

“嘟嘟嘟嘟”警车的铃声响起，金博洋的同事们来了，金博洋笑着上前：“我抓住了！那个小偷！”同事们面无表情，接过小偷偷的东西，打开一看，一袋洋葱。一位熊警官嘲讽的说：“你追了这么久就是追一袋洋葱吗？”

 

金博洋有些呆愣，他们没有管金博洋怎么样，继续说：“博洋警官，这的损失得你负责了。”说完就拉着金博洋和小偷一起上车回警局了。回到警局，金博洋看到的是牛局长那张怒气冲天的脸，牛局长沉着一张脸，问道：“你怎么回事？！你这样造成了多大的损失你知道吗？！追小偷这种事让他们来，你好好的开你的200张罚单！”

 

金博洋知道是自己错了，低着头小声说：“我，我开了200张罚单了，对不起，我会赔偿的。”

 

一阵沉默间，牛局长办公室的门被推开了，接待大厅那只胖乎乎的豹警官在门后说：“牛局长，抱歉打扰一下，刚刚有人托我给博洋警官带话。”牛局长没有说话，豹警官继续说：“博洋警官，你不用赔偿了，刚刚一位小姐替你赔偿了，她说谢谢你救她一命。还有……那位树懒太太来找局长您了……”

 

金博洋惊讶的看着豹警官又看看牛局长，牛局长听到这话，淡淡的说：“既然这样，你就先下去，树懒太太你进来吧，我们进来谈。”

 

本以为要面对一场暴风雨的金博洋就这样带着一肚子疑惑跟着豹警官出去了，一离开办公室，豹警官就一脸兴奋的说：“博洋警官你真的幸运了，救了个这样知恩图报的，说真的，如果没有那位小姐，博洋警官你一年的工资都赔不完。”金博洋也在心里感谢那位鼹鼠小姐，想着是不是要上门道谢，不然拿一些家里的胡萝卜去？也不知道鼹鼠吃不吃胡萝卜啊……

 

豹警官没有看到金博洋又在神游了，他絮絮叨叨的说着：“博洋警官你知道吗？今天有一个通缉犯落网了，就是招待大厅墙上那只小狐狸，很不可思议吧，这样一只小狐狸竟然是通缉犯……”

 

金博洋没有听到后面的话，他只听到那只小狐狸落网了，那羽生先生……他突然抓住豹警官：“是有两只狐狸落网吗？！”

 

豹警官疑惑的看着突然激动的金博洋，摇摇头，说：“就  
一只啊，哪有两只，这次落网还要感谢我们警局的卧底啊，太不容易了，没有他我们可能还抓不到呢。”

 

金博洋有些慌乱：羽生结弦去哪里了？逃跑了吗？抱着这样的疑惑，他跟着豹警官到了大厅，大厅里不见小狐狸的身影，应该是被抓去审问了。大厅里有一群高大的警官，他们脸上没有平日里的严肃，全是一脸的笑意的在和谁说什么。豹警官转过头悄悄说：“那位卧底先生就在那边，博洋警官我们去看看？”

 

金博洋点点头，跟着上前了，他透过一群高大壮实的警官，看见了里面的卧底先生……里面那个笑着说话的卧底先生不正是羽生结弦？！金博洋惊讶的望着那个身影，忽然觉得生活好玄幻，在里头的羽生结弦好像感受到了背后的灼灼目光，转过身来，好巧不巧的和金博洋对上目光：

 

“怎么是你？！”

 

羽生结弦也认出了金博洋，走出来笑着说：“博洋警官，我说了我们会再见的～”

 

金博洋现在脑子有点乱：羽生结弦是卧底？！也就是说之前都是演的？！太好了，呜呜呜呜……不对！金博洋你干什么？！这样你就忘记他之前做的事了吗？！要高冷！冷！

 

经过一番思想斗争，金博洋做了一个冷漠的表情：“我可不想和你见面。”

 

大家看的懵懵的，看看笑吟吟的羽生结弦又看看故作冷漠的金博洋，这都什么跟什么？怎么跟小两口吵架似的透出一股恋爱的酸臭味？？

 

就在金博洋表情要绷不住，场面要陷入一片尴尬的时候，羽生结弦出来金博洋提走了，是的，提着走的，羽生结弦仗着自己的身高，轻轻松松就把小兔子提起来，金博洋挣扎着想下来：“不是，你放开我，我已经和你绝交了！从你抢我东西的时候起！你知不知道什么叫绝交？！”

 

众人：……为什么这个场景好像有粉泡泡……

 

羽生结弦不理会金博洋的挣扎：“绝交是小朋友才说的，博洋，抢东西那是情有可原，不然你想让我的卧底身份被发现吗？”

 

金博洋小朋友继续挣扎：“那那你好歹给个暗示啊！这……唔！”羽生结弦突然把金博洋放下来，捂住金博洋的嘴巴，在他耳边小声的说：

 

“博洋，别说话，听着。”

 

金博洋跟着一道望过去，是牛局长的办公室，那位树懒太太在请求着什么，金博洋疑惑的看向羽生结弦，压低声音问：“这什么啊？”

 

羽生结弦看着里头，目不转睛的说：“最近动物城内连续发生了多起动物发狂的案件，已经有动物受伤了，里面的那位树懒太太的先生就是最近的发狂动物，这些发狂的动物都是捕食动物，这很有可能是一起蓄意的连环案件，博洋你不想查吗？”

 

原来是想让金博洋查案，金博洋瞬间将那些不愉快小变扭扔掉，兴奋的说：“想！但局长会同意吗？！”羽生结弦在他旁边笑笑说：“你趁着家属还在进去说，局长肯定会同意的。”

 

说着就把门推开，拉着金博洋一起站在门口，正心烦意乱的牛局长突然看到门口的金博洋和羽生结弦，有点生气的开口：“你们干什么？！没看见我在谈话吗？！”

 

水懒太太也疑惑的望向这边，金博洋看着牛局长，坚定的开口：“局长！这起案子可以让我们查吗？！我们一定会抓到凶手的！”

 

局长听到这话，呆愣几秒，迅速说：“你干什么？！”树懒太太没有理会局长，小跑到他们面前

 

“真的吗？！谢谢你们！太好了！请务必找到我的先生啊！我和孩子们都不知道该怎么办了……”

 

金博洋不好意思的挠挠头，表示一定会尽全力去找。局长迫于树懒太太对金博洋的请求，只好同意了：“好，那现在这件案子由你金博洋负责，我给你三天时间，三天时间你破不了案，就去开罚单开一年！”

 

“局长，我可以和博洋一起吗？”羽生结弦突然开口了。牛局长看着刚刚卧底回来的羽生结弦：“羽生你真的可以吗？刚刚回来受得住？”羽生结弦笑着点头，牛局长没办法，只能摆摆手继续说：

 

“那你们俩一起，三天时间！等下去豹警官那里拿卷宗。”

 

“我们一定会成功破案的！”金博洋一听局长同意了，前面那些对羽生结弦的小变扭算是完全消失了，笑着就准备转身和羽生结弦一起去拿卷宗。“卡啦”办公室的门又开了，牛局长一身低气压的望过去，想看看又是哪个事多的，门打开，羊副市长走了进来，小小的绵羊走进来对牛局长说：

 

“牛局长抱歉打扰了，我刚刚听到有两位警官要追查此案，真是太好了，两位警官可以来找我，我随时提供帮助。”说着感激的望向正准备走的一兔一狐。

 

金博洋又挠挠头，不好意思的说“谢谢羊市长。”羊副市长笑笑又去握住那位树懒太太的手，说：“还请您别担心，警官们会尽全力破案的，我也会提供帮助的。”

 

走出办公室的金博洋脸上是藏不住的激动，耳朵因为激动而高高竖着，脸也红扑扑的，一路都在唠唠叨叨，羽生结弦笑着听着他的唠叨：“羽生你也是警官吗？！我怎么什么都不知道？！羽生你卧底的时候有没有什么有趣的事？……”一路都在羽生羽生的叫着，不知道什么时候起，金博洋叫羽生结弦就不加先生了，也许是从知道羽生结弦是卧底的时候吧。

 

哦，这爱情该死的甜美。

 

TBC.


End file.
